This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. For over five years, the three research institutions (CRUs) in South Carolina have been working to promote the INBRE theme of regenerative medicine, bioengineering, and developmental biology. This effort is highlighted by joint programs in bioengineering between Clemson and MUSC, the establishment of endowed chairs in regenerative medicine at Clemson, MUSC and USC and joint COBRE grants. These efforts have resulted in better communications, interactions, and research environment within the BRIN/INBRE network. In this renewal, each CRU will manage an interactive Research/Technological Core Unit whose purposes will be to build and coordinate specialized research teams/partnerships with PUI faculty and students and to assist in recruiting new faculty. Specifically, at MUSC, we will provide a Stem Cell Core Unit whose goals/aims will be to provide not only extensive hands-on training but also, through monthly seminars, conceptual understanding of the types of stem cells, their basic biology, and how they can be used to study mechanisms of adhesion, migration, proliferation, or applied to tissue or genetic engineering or to screening environmental toxins or drugs. MUSC Core faculty and staff will assist and collaborate in PUI project development. Specific experimental models of variable complexity have been established by which PUI faculty can elect to become a part of a competitive research team or use the models to develop independent and interdependent research programs. One of these models is a state-of-the-art, single (stem) cell engraftment model that is available at only four or five institutions worldwide. A major objective of all collaborative projects and mentoring will be that the work can be done and sustained by PUI faculty at their home institutions. At MUSC, our recruitment efforts will be committed to successfully recruiting two minority scientists (African American and Hispanic) with goals being to increase our competitive funding strengths in stem cell biology and to assure long term continuation of collaborations fostered by the INBRE program.